Queen Poporo
Queen Poporo is the Queen of Tunlan during the events of ''Breath of Fire II''. Role in Breath of Fire II Poporo's two oldest companions are Granny (her chief attendant) and Gedd (the court magician of Tunlan), each of whom have known her since childhood. However, she and Gedd eventually have a falling out, which results in her exiling he and his assistant to Maori Island. At some point Poporo's body became infested by monsters. This caused her to develop such an insatiable hunger that she would often eat upward of ten servings of the meals Kuroura prepared for her. Her rapid weight gain progressed until it became life threatening, and when the party arrives in town, Poporo's attendants request that they notify Gedd of the Queen's condition and transport him back to Tunlan. When Ged arrives, he realizes that Poporo will become a demon unless her condition is quickly reversed. He attempts to use his magic to heal her, but finds his efforts thwarted by the infestation of monsters. He then sends the party back to Mt. Maori to retrieve the Shrinking Mushroom and Magical Mirror. This equipment allows Gedd to send the party inside the Queen's body in order to dispatch the enemy force. The monsters' defeat leaves Poporo's body in an emaciated state, and Granny allows Gedd to return from his exile so that he can personally oversee Poporo's ongoing recovery. By the time of the game's epilogue, Queen Poporo has regained sufficient strength to allow her to return to the throne, with Granny and Gedd at either side. Appearance Queen Poporo resembles a tall human woman of medium build with auburn colored hair. However, she has a pair of silver wings sprouting from her back, a characteristic not seen in any of the other residents of Tunlan, which might denote that it is specific to the royal family. The game's epilogue gives us the clearest look at her wings and when she is sitting on the throne they seem to roughly resemble a bat's. Personality Ever since childhood, Poporo has been a selfish and spoiled individual, a fact that is attested to by a number of her attendants. Her self-serving nature led to her firing the castle's long-time head chef after she suddenly decided she no longer enjoyed his cooking. Gedd remarks that it was her selfish nature that attracted the monsters and allowed them to infest her body. After the monster's defeat, Potopo follows Gedd and Granny's lead in thanking the party. Her acknowledgment seems to hint at a hard-earned change in her personality, however when the party talks to her later, she displays a degree of vanity and concern about her personal appearance. Etymology According to the Japanese Wikipedia, Poporo is a transliteration of the Italian term "Popolo." It originated as the name of a pressure group formed in the 13th century to protect the rights of the Italian middle class against the nobility. However, the term is now a commonly used name in Japanese culture and is the name of a popular Women's magazine, restaurant chain, theater troupe, etc. Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Royalty Category:Breath of Fire II Tunlan Residents